warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Supahbadmarine/User Factions
Hello everyone! It's the power behind the throne again. I am here to talk to you all about a neat little idea that occured to me. Many of the Users on this site identify themselves with one of the canon forces in 40k. I myself will be the first to mention that I am a disciple of Tzeentch. So I was thinking, what if we made site factions that Users could join? Essentially the Users involved would create a made up group that belonged to one of the Canon forces. Users that identified with said faction would be able to join. A template announcing the User's allegiance would be placed upon the User's profile. Now if we do this I believe it would only be proper that there only be one User Faction per major Canon faction in 40k. Furthermore a faction may not be started without at least three members. The factions that are open for the formation of User Factions are: #Space Marines - The faction would take the form of a made up Chapter that Users that view themselves most a loyalist Space Marines could join. #Imperial Guard/Navy - A faction for the largest arms of the Imperiums military. The faction would likely take the form of a Regiment, or a Battlegroup. #Inquisition - This would include all Users that identify themselves as Inquisitors, Sisters of Battle, Deathwatch or Grey Knights. The faction should likely take the form of an Ordo, or Inquisitorial Conclave. #Adeptus Mechanicus - For those Users that follow the Machine God. The Faction should be either a Forgeworld or a Cult to the Machine God. #Chaos Undivided - A faction for Cultists, Marines and Daemons that serve Chaos Undivided. Can take the form of a Cult, Warband or other. #Khorne - For followers of the Blood God. Should take the form of a Warband. Do you really think Khornates slink around in the shadows, and pray at alters? #Tzeentch - A faction for the nefarious Changer of Ways. Faction can take the form of a Cult, Warband or other. #Nurgle - A faction for the Father of Pestilence. The Faction may be a Cult, Warband or otherwise. #Slaanesh - A faction for the Prince of Pleasure. The faction may be a Cult, Warband or otherwise. #Malice - So you like the feel of Chaos, but you don't like the feel of all those conformist Chaos faction? Well then join Malice, and wage an all out war on the rest of Chaos as well as everybody else. Faction should be a Cult, Warband or otherwise. #Eldar - For those Users that identify with the once masters of the galaxy. The Faction should take the form of a Craftworld. #Dark Eldar - A faction for those that claim they are Eldar that have embraced the inner savagery of the Eldar nature. Should take the form of a Kabal, or Wych Cult. #Exodite - The Eldar that have abandonned the old ways to start a new. Should take the form of a Clan or Tribe. #Harlequin - Those Eldar that have devoted themselves to the Laughing God, the only Eldar God that escaped Slaanesh's genesis unscathed. Should take the form of a Harlequin Troupe. #Orks - For those Users that belong to the Greenskin menace. The Faction should be a Klan, or Warband. #Feral Orks - For Ork Users that don't believe in wimpy things like technology and reason. They can ride their pigmounts as part of the Savage Feral Orks! Should bea tribe or Warband. #Freebooters - Those Orks that are so bad that even their own kind kicked them out. Should be a Pirate Crew, or Warband #Tyranids - The Great Devourer. The Faction should be a Hive Fleet. #Genestealers - a species of Tyranid that infiltrates worlds, and corrupts the gen-pool of the natives. Should be a Cult. #Tau - For those Users that serve the Greater Good. Should be a Tau Sept. #Kroot - The strongest Allies of the Tau. A Kroot Faction should be a Kindred. #Necrons - The ancient mechanical Xenos that rain death on the Lesser races. This faction should be a Dynasty. Any internal structure of the Faction will be determined by its members. Furthermore any Factions that are naturally opposing each other in canon will be enemies here. For Instance a tzeentchian like myself will not be an Ally of a Nurgleite pus-bag. :P So what do you guys think? To create a User Faction you must place the idea for the faction upon the User Factions Forum. This is also where you apply to join a faction. After you get at least three members you are permitted to formally start your faction with it's own Faction page. Users may then create a template to place on the profiles of the Faction's members. This will signify their allegiance. Category:Blog posts